


A Tramp Stamp?

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: JJ gets his first tattoo....nothing more, nothing less.





	A Tramp Stamp?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my new friends from The Madness ;)

                JJ walked up the stairs to the tattoo parlor. The stairs and walls needed paint, and the entire place felt a little sketchy, but JJ figured that was part of the fun. Maybe it was just his nerves, but the staircase felt really narrow, with nothing but white walls on both sides. JJ finally stepped through the front door of the parlor, and was greeted by a rough looking man who was covered in tattoos. JJ shouldn’t have been surprised, but he felt a little intimidated.

 

                “Can I help you?” the man asked, smacking on some gum and hardly looking up from his magazine. JJ took a breath and reminded himself to be confident. This was a permanent decision, and uncertainty would get him nowhere.

 

                “Yeah, I’d like this,” JJ answered, sliding a piece of paper across the counter. The man picked up the paper and examined the drawing on it. JJ had designed the tattoo himself; two Js surrounded by sharp accents. JJ was proud of the design, and he was anxious to get his first tattoo. His parents were even alright with it, deciding it would give JJ a sort of brand to work off of for skating.

 

                “Where’s it gonna go?” the man asked, finally looking JJ in the eyes.

 

                “My lower back,” JJ answered without skipping a beat. He could tell the man behind the counter was trying to choke back a laugh, but JJ didn’t care. He would get this tattoo where he wanted, and that was that.

 

                “Yeah, I can do this for you,” the man assured after clearing his throat.

 

                “Thank you,” JJ replied, deciding that it would be best not to irritate the man who would be marking him up permanently. He was then led to a room in the back of the building. The walls were decorated with various paintings and pictures of tattoos. JJ assumed they were previous jobs or various pieces in the repertoire that people could pick from. Once they were actually inside the room, JJ admired the colorfully decorated masks that were hung while the tattoo artist got prepared.

 

                “Alright, lay down on your stomach,” the man instructed a couple minutes later, giving the table a couple solid pats. JJ took a deep breath and obliged.

 

                “The first thing we’re gonna do is put the stencil on. It’ll give you an idea of what the tattoo will look like and make sure that the placement is right. If you want it higher or lower, let me know, cause there’s no going back one we start inking.” JJ just nodded, and lifted up the back of his shirt. He swallowed a gasp as the tattoo artist pulled down the waist of his jeans. He reminded himself that it was nothing unusual. The man just needed space to do his work. Next, JJ felt the cool sensation of the stencil and the artists hand running along it to make sure it stuck.

 

                “Alright, come check it out,” the man instructed. JJ obliged, and got up from the table. Carefully, he walked over to the floor length mirror and checked out the tattoo. _Hmmm….my butt looks pretty good_ , JJ’s mind wandered before really looking at the stencil.

 

                “Perfect,” JJ decided confidently. He was getting more excited and nervous by the second, but he wasn’t going to turn back now. The tattoo really did suit him, and he knew he wouldn’t regret it.

 

                “Ok, back on the table,” the tattoo artist instructed. “Just so you know, some parts are gonna hurt more than others. You just need to relax and stay still. It’ll probably help to keep your head in your arms or something.” JJ nodded and obliged, trying to get comfortable despite how antsy he had begun to feel. Before long, JJ heard the buzzing, and he felt his blood go cold. He decided immediately not to think about it, and focused on his breathing instead.

 

                “Alright, here we go,” the artist announced. JJ smiled into his arms as he realized that the sensation wasn’t really that bad. It certainly didn’t feel like he imagined, considering that the instrument literally injected ink into skin. It didn’t take long for JJ to get impatient, though.

 

                There were some parts that JJ could hardly stand, but he managed by biting down on his lip or distracting himself with thoughts of anything but the sensation of the needle hitting his spine. Soon enough, the pain lessened as the artist moved to another spot. The time passed by so slowly, but JJ tried to be patient. He didn’t want the man to rush his work, and the time would be worth it. The artist tried to talk some, but not too much, which JJ appreciated. Just when JJ was thinking he might go crazy from all the different emotions, sensations, and waiting, the tattoo was done.

 

                “Let me just clean you up, and we’ll be done,” the artist said. JJ felt the rag being dabbed against his lower back a couple times and then a cool ointment being rubbed in. Next came the special tape, and JJ was allowed to stand up.

 

                “Keep that wrap on for three days. After that, you need to wash the tattoo gently a few times a day. Keep it moisturized with an unscented lotion, and you should be fine in about a week. Any other questions that come up, please don’t be afraid to call me,” the man ran through the usual list of aftercare instructions. JJ found it interesting that the man turned serious so suddenly. It was evident that he took special care to tell everyone that came in how to take care of their tattoos.

 

                “Thank you,” JJ offered as he handed over the cash. With that, he was back out on the streets and headed home. He was anxious to see how it turned out, but forced himself to wait the three days. As soon as the three day mark hit, JJ took of the wrap, cleaned his new art for the first time, and posted a picture of it to his various social media accounts. Later that night, just before he went to bed, he decided to check the likes and comments. Most were congratulatory and complimentary, but one stood out. JJ chuckled as he read the comment left by a certain blond haired Russian he skated with:

 

**_Yuri-Plisetsky_ ** _A tramp stamp? You really are an asshole…._

JJ just chuckled again and turned off his phone for the night. It was best to settle things on the ice, but apparently Plisetsky didn’t know that. JJ, being the King, would certainly show him the next time they skated against each other, but that thought could wait. 


End file.
